


Destinados

by CherryBlossom68



Series: Alfa & Omega [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossom68/pseuds/CherryBlossom68
Summary: Cuando Yuuri Katsuki entra al onsen de sus padres, Victor Nokiforov, ex deportista y empresario no puede dejar de percibir un aroma que lo enloquece. Un pedido de cortejo, un celo adelantado, y la consumación de un dulce y tierno amor para una pareja de destinados que quieren estar por siempre juntos.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Alfa & Omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Destinados

**Author's Note:**

> En un comienzo este capítulo fue un oneshot pero luego se convirtió en el primer capítulo de "Alfa & Omega".

Lo sintió acercarse despacito por su espalda. El gran sillón en el que se encontraba sentado revisando documentos no le permitía verlo aún. Pero podía reconocer su adorable aroma en un millón.

Dejó que se siguiera acercando porque ansiaba ver su ruborizado rostro cuando se asomara dentro del haz de luz que proyectaba la lámpara a su lado.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Con sus pasos silenciosos y su timidez tan maravillosa, su amado Yuuri se presentó junto a él con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes.

—Al-Alfa… ¿ya estás libre?— le preguntó con su dulce voz, cariñosa y cálida.

Victor imaginó para qué lo buscaba y no podía estar más ansioso por irse con él.

—Mi pequeño, siempre estoy disponible para ti y lo sabes. Eres mi omega y te amo y cuidar de ti es mi prioridad — le dijo, mientras le extendía la mano para que el pequeño japonés se adelantara y se colocara frente a él.

Menudo, de cabello renegrido, algo largo y rebelde, con unos preciosos y dulces ojos color chocolate ocultos tras unos lentes de montura azul, con la sonrisa aleteando en su boca de labios rosados y suaves, tanto como su delicada y blanca piel, tan parecida a la porcelana, Yuuri Katsuki, ahora Nikiforov, era el regalo que el destino le había presentado a Victor como recompensa por haber sido una persona honorable, un deportista eximio y un representante inigualable de su país tanto en su faceta de patinador, como en la de empresario y filántropo, en causas que lo comprometían a nivel mundial.

Siendo un alfa importante, había conocido muchísimas personas que intentaron acercarse a él por su renombre y por su inigualable apariencia, lo cual lo había convertido en un hombre escéptico e inmune a los halagos, siempre viendo detrás de ellos la doble intención y el afán de hacerse de poder por estar a su lado.

Sin embargo todo cambió cuando entró en su vida un jovencísimo Yuuri, hijo de los dueños de un onsen japonés al cual le gustaba ir, porque allí no lo reconocían por su fama y lo trataban cordialmente y con sinceridad.

Entrar allí, luego que el joven volviera de su primer año en la universidad, en ocasión de sus vacaciones y enamorarse, fue todo uno.

El aroma a frutas tropicales y a flores silvestres que entró por la puerta junto al chico, inundó las fosas nasales del aclamado patinador ruso que no pudo evitar soltar, de improviso, su aroma a tabaco fino y a licor dulce.

Yuuri también lo notó en el aire y se extrañó que su propio olor fuera tan denso. Pero todo tuvo explicación cuando vio al ruso de cabellos plateados acercarse a él.

Su cuerpo se movió por su cuenta buscando hacer contacto con ese hermoso hombre, de ojos tan celestes como el cielo. Así fue que Yuuri se acercó y se presentó ante él. ¿Sería un encuentro predestinado de almas gemelas?

—Al-Alfa, tú eres mi alfa, ¿verdad?

Si bien Victor no podía salir de su asombro, no pudo desmentir ninguna de las palabras del jovencito.

—Sería mentirle a mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi mente si negara la verdad de tus palabras. Si estás de acuerdo y también tus padres, me gustaría cortejarte. Aunque te llevaría ya mismo conmigo, quiero conocerte y que me conozcas antes de seguir adelante.

Los padres no fueron tan fáciles de convencer, y cuando Victor trató de ganarlos enumerando sus propiedades, sus empresas y sus logros deportivos, más quisieron alejarse del ruso. Todo aquello sólo suponía peligro, según los abnegados padres. Sólo la promesa de que cuidaría bien de su único hijo varón, un niño que era oro en polvo según palabras del matrimonio Katsuki, les trajo calma a sus corazones. Y, por supuesto, ver la sonrisa de felicidad del chico en cuanto supo que sus padres habían accedido.

Lo que no pudieron prever fue que el cortejo iba a ser extremadamente corto. Ya que nadie programa cuando conocer a su destinado y esto es algo que simplemente se da, no hubo forma de evitar que un dulce omega entrara en celo de la noche a la mañana arrastrando consigo a un alfa que aunque lo intentó, tuvo que rendirse ante lo inevitable: el pequeño nipón lo necesitaba y no parecía dispuesto a ceder. Como alfa no lo pensó mucho, le pidió disculpas a los padres de Yuuri, con un resto de cordura fue a la farmacia por condones y volvió tan rápido como pudo para perderse en las profundidades del cuarto del omega que ya hacía rato lo esperaba.

—Alfa, mi alfa, ven… — jadeaba el excitado Yuuri mientras apretaba con sus manos su entrepierna. Los ojos vidriosos y la voz pesada y sensual le indicaron a Victor que el omega lo necesitaba de inmediato.

Lo atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a besar aquella boca carnosa y húmeda, mordiendo su labio inferior para sentirlo jadear y gemir contra su propia boca. El interior de la cavidad bucal del nipón le pareció la cosa más dulce que había probado en su vida, y su aroma a flores y frutas estaba arraigado en esa parte de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, al abandonar la boca para besar y mordisquear su cuello y así, ir desprendiendo de a poco las prendas que aún lo cubrían, pudo notar que el aroma característico del chico estaba también impregnado en su piel, de modo que al lamerla las flores y las frutas empapaban su lengua y le dejaban más del dulce sabor para disfrutar.

El omega se retorcía entre sus brazos, embargado en un placer que no podía imaginar.

—Victor, Victor, hmm…—gemía bajito entre sus brazos dejándose llevar por aquel poderoso alfa que hacía de su cuerpo un paraíso de placer.

—Pequeño, tienes un cuerpo que es un manjar. Creo que quiero devorarte una y otra vez y tengo el presentimiento de que esto va a ser para siempre. Sé que no me cansaré jamás de tomarte, quiero hacerte el amor eternamente.

Mientras tanto, ya había liberado al azabache de su camisa, lo que le permitía tener a su entera disposición aquel par de botones rosados que ya le habían hecho una clara invitación momentos antes, duros a través de la liviana tela de la camisa.

Verlos y pensar en chuparlos, humedecerlos y soplar sobre ellos para verlos más duros y erguidos aún, fue cosa de un instante para el peli plata, que paseó su boca de una tetilla a la otra del más que dispuesto omega, dejando un camino de saliva que, al contacto del aire, hacía estremecer de gozo al jovencito.

Cuando Yuuri se removió inquieto bajo su cuerpo y lo apremió a que se sacara él también su ropa, lo poco de cordura que quedaba en el alfa, se vino abajo. Más aún cuando el mismísimo omega, con sus ojos brillantes de pasión y sus manos nerviosas e inquietas comenzó a desprenderle los botones de la camisa, tocándolo y reconociéndolo, oliéndolo y deleitándose en el maravilloso cuerpo esculpido que portaba el ruso. Las caricias de la nariz del chico en su cuello, donde buscaba el aroma penetrante del alfa, lo enloquecieron y con la vista perdida en el otro, comenzó a desprenderse el pantalón para liberar su miembro de la dolorosa prisión a la que lo había sometido mientras gozaba sobre el cuerpo del omega.

La visión del pene erecto de Nikiforov estremeció de genuino orgullo a su pareja e hizo que de inmediato se pusiera en posición ofreciéndole al alfa su entrada en bandeja de plata. Ante eso, de un solo tirón le arrancó el bóxer negro, empapado de fluidos que el omega liberaba sin contención y comenzó a juguetear con aquel pequeño agujero rosado que brillaba bajo la mirada aguda del ruso. Los movimientos de cadera del japonés, acompañando a sus dedos en la dulce entrada comenzaron a llevar a Victor a un estado de ensoñación como consecuencia del placer que estaba sintiendo. Cuando le pareció que ya estaba más que dispuesto para la penetración tan necesitada por el ardiente omega, alzó de la mesa de luz uno de los condones, lo sacó del envoltorio y, luego de un par de movimientos dados con su mano para endurecerse aún más, si es que eso era posible, se lo colocó acomodándolo de forma que pudiera contener todo el semen que, de seguro iba a liberar cuando estuviera en el tibio interior de su pareja.

Repartiendo tiernos besos en la espalda del omega, se enterró de una sola estocada dentro de él, buscando saciar la fiebre que los consumía a ambos y que sólo encontraría satisfacción en el cuerpo del otro.

Comenzó con suaves movimientos para prolongar la resistencia de su cuerpo que ya veía casi perdida, por la fuerte presión que ejercía sobre su miembro el apretado esfínter del japonés. Sin embargo, el suave balanceo no era del agrado del más joven, que le agregó ritmo y fuerza a cada envión haciendo que el falo llegara más profundo y, en la suave fricción, tocara su punto sensible una y otra vez. No fue necesario que le diera atención a su pene para correrse. Cada vaivén lo golpeaba contra su abdomen y no tardó mucho en salir su esencia, humedeciendo las sábanas, allí mismo donde los fluidos de su muy lubricado ano habían creado una mancha húmeda y fragante.

Al haber recuperado un poco de su control luego de que su omega se corriera y así se relajara, Victor salió totalmente de su interior (cosa que no agradó para nada al chico) y comenzó a lamer esa zona que parecía ser el centro del elixir del japonés. Cuando no aguantó más, Victor volvió a penetrarlo con firmeza y en unas cuantas estocadas terminó por correrse. Quiso salir antes de anudar para no molestar a su omega pero este no se lo permitió. Se corrió varias veces mientras permanecían recostados en aquella cama, anudados y abrazados.

Y ese primer encuentro se repitió hasta el final del celo del omega. Cuando al fin salieron de la habitación, de nuevo en sus cabales, no hubo personas más dichosas que Yuuri Katsuki y Victor Nikiforov, que habían descubierto al amor de su vida y a su compañero sexual perfecto en un maravilloso combo del destino.

Casarse fue un trámite que no tomó mucho tiempo a la pareja: sólo querían irse a vivir juntos lo antes posible, para seguir expandiendo sus conocimientos del maravilloso mapa de pasión que estaban aprendiendo a descubrir, uno en el cuerpo del otro.

Y ahora sabía por qué venía por él y estaba preparado. Siempre lo estaba cuando de su destinado se trataba.

— ¿Estás listo, amor?—le dijo, levantándose del sillón y dejándose conducir por el omega hacia donde este quería llevarlo.

Lo siguió, guiado por su tibia mano y por su aroma espeso y dulzón, que más intenso se hacía a medida que se acercaban al lugar secreto.

Al llegar ante una hermosa puerta blanca de madera tallada, Yuuri dio un paso al costado, invitando a su alfa a entrar.

Y allí, en medio de la habitación, Victor vio lo que ni en sus sueños más locos hubiera imaginado, lo que hizo que su corazón se derritiera de ternura y de alegría. Su Yuuri, su omega, había estado construyendo un nido, “su” nido y había ido a buscarlo para que lo viera, para que lo llenara de su fuerte aroma de alfa. Victor rodeó con sus brazos al chico que, de inmediato, escondió su rostro en el pecho de su esposo, emocionado y lloroso ante la aceptación de su alfa de aquel nido, su refugio seguro para él y sus cachorros.

Una vez más Victor pensó que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo mientras alzaba en sus brazos al tembloroso omega, que le enroscaba los brazos en el cuello en un intento de atraerlo más, si es que esto era posible. La ropa, su ropa, dispuesta en capas, junto con la del chico, formando un suave y cómodo colchón que los cobijaría apenas el celo del nipón comenzara, le hizo pensar en todo lo que harían allí en poco tiempo. Y la certeza de que el omega quería que él fuera quien lo preñara, ahora que ya llevaban algún tiempo juntos, lo hizo estremecer de orgullo y de amor. Sentándose con el muchacho entre las piernas, le susurró despacito mientras repasaba con sus labios el lugar donde hacía poco lo había marcado. El recuerdo de ese dulce momento pareció encender su sangre y cerró los ojos para volver a sentir aquel tirón de su cuerpo que había comenzado en su ingle, había corrido por su vientre y se había alojado en sus colmillos cuando el aroma intenso de su omega lo había hecho llegar al límite y cuando lo vio presentarse ante él, abriendo su bata y exhibiendo su cuello desnudo en un acto de total confianza ante el alfa: le estaba permitiendo que lo marcara y lo reclamara como suyo ante el mundo y ante quien quisiera ponerse por delante. Mismo tirón que sentía ahora, acompañado por el suave cascabeleo de la risa diáfana del japonés.

Lo marcaría cada día de su vida, si fuera necesario, con tal de tener de nuevo ese sentimiento de entrega lujuriosa y vital, ese pacto de sangre y de fe que los volvía uno.

Enternecido por los ojos brillantes del más joven, y abrumado por la dicha, el deseo y el sentimiento de perdición que lo envolvía y ataba a su cuerpo, Victor lamió, mordisqueó juguetonamente y olió con avidez la marca y le hizo el amor a su Yuuri como nunca, como siempre, ansioso por llenar a su chico y hacerle uno, dos, tres cachorros, los que fueran, imaginando sus redondeces y cómo se vería con una gran barriga. Se abrazaron, se corrieron juntos, rieron mientras el nudo disminuía y soñaron, ambos, con bebés de ojos azules y cabello negro.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Algunos meses después…

Cuando lo sintió venir por detrás de su sillón, no esperó a que se acercara más. El cambio en su aroma era tan evidente. Olor a azahar muy acentuado y a hierba verde recién regada. Salió a su encuentro y lo alzó en sus brazos haciéndolo girar, dándole vueltas y vueltas.

—Al-Alfa… —la mano de su omega en la boca, lo hicieron reír y sentirse, una vez más, el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

—Ven aquí, pequeño — le dijo mientras lo atraía hacia el sillón, sentándolo en su regazo y pasándole un pañuelo impregnado en su olor para calmarle las nauseas. —Y dime… ¿hay algo que me quieras contar?

FIN


End file.
